Takdir
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Ino selaku istri muda Shikamaru dihantui rasa bersalah selama tahun kepergian Temari. Hingga keduanya kembali dipertemukan dalam balutan penentuan takdir. Apa yang harus ia pilih?/Sekuel tersisih


**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi K**

**Shikatema fanfiction**

**Sequel Tersisih**

**Takdir**

**Cast :**

**Nara Ino**

**Sabaku Temari**

**Nara Yoru**

**Nara Shikamaru**

Ino selaku istri muda Shikamaru dihantui rasa bersalah selama tahun kepergian Temari. Hingga keduanya kembali dipertemukan dalam balutan penentuan takdir. Apa yang harus ia pilih?

RnR please?

...

Suasana rumah itu tak jauh dari kata sepi. Hanya ada seorang wanita yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Iyaiya sayang... tunggu sebentar!"

Nara Yoru menggembungkan pipinya. Pipinya yang gembul semakin terlihat imut saja. Nara Ino berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas. Bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia lantas mengambil tali rambut yang tersimpan di saku celemeknya dan mengikat rambutnya yang semula tergerai menutupi matanya sebagian.

"Ibuuu.. aku sudah laparrr.."

Ino melirik putra kecilnya. Mengangkat panci yang berisi sup dengan lap anti panas kemudian menuangkannya pada basi di meja makan. Mengusapkan telapak tangan pada celemek yang terpasang tubuhnya Ino mengambil lauk terakhir dari alat penggoreng dan meletakkannya pada piring sang putra.

"Ini.. makan yang banyak!"

Mengintruksi putranya lalu kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya.

Yoru mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu menusukkan dan mengiris pada stick yang baru saja matang. Menikmatinya pelan.

"Makannya tidak usah cepat-cepat, nanti tersedak."

Ino berkata tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Yoru memandang sang ibu yang sedang membereskan dapur sambil berceloteh ini itu. Suara kursi berderit mengundang keheranan pada Ino. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Yoru?"

Ino mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar sama dengan tinggi anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kenapa?"

Yoru menatap ibunya penuh arti dan segera memeluknya. Jelas saja Ino semakin heran akan tingkah anaknya.

"Ibu... ayah tidak akan meninggalkan kita kan bu?"

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu tertegun. Bagaimana bisa anak berusia 4 tahun berpikiran seperti itu?. Satu hal yang Ino lewatkan. Bahwa Nara Yoru mewarisi kejeniusan sang ayah, Nara Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata menerobos melalui celah mata aquamarinenya. Ino menghapus air mata itu lalu melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

"Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan kita Yoru. Karena ayah sangat menyayangimu."

Jelas Ino seraya mengelap bekas air mata putranya. Hatinya serasa tertikam tombak. Melihat putra kesayangannya menangis. Bukan bagaimana. Tapi Yoru menangis karena dirinya. Karena kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Shikamaru yang setahun belakangan memburuk. Sebagai seorang Ibu Ino merasa telah menjadi ibu yang gagal. Secara tidak langsung ia telah menkontaminasi anaknya dalam urusan orang dewasa yang tidak sepatutnya dia tahu.

/

Niatan awal yang sudah dipersiapkannya matang-matang mendadak ragu untuk ia lakukan. Dirinya telah berada di hadapan pintu yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun.

Temari membalikan badannya. Bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat menurutnya.

"Temari..."

Temari menoleh. Berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri seorang wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia definisikan. Seorang anak kecil bersembunyi di balik badannya.

"Ino.."

Temari masih saja cantik, walaupun usianya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Begitulah sekiranya isi fikiran Ino.

Ino.. Dia memang selalu cantik. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Temari menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati yang sempat merasa iri dengan paras Ino.

Keduanya merasa canggung. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya tak berjumpa. Ini merupakan pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

/

"Mau minum apa?"

Tanya Ino setelah mempersilahkan Temari duduk di ruang tamu.

"Teh saja."

Jawab Temari sekenanya.

Ino mengangguk kemudian melenggang ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk tamunya.

Temari mengamati anak kecil yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan senyum tulus.

"kenapa bibi melihatku terus?"

Nara Yoru menunjukkan raut risih ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh orang asing baginya.

"Oh.. maaf.. err... siapa namamu?...hmmm...kamu panggil aku bibi Temari saja ya.."

"Nara Yoru. Baik... ehmm... bibi... Temari."

Terasa ada sedikit keraguan Yoru memanggil wanita asing itu dengan sebutan bibi Temari.

Rasanya seperti ada angin yang bertiup semilir di hatinya. Nyaman..Lega. Ia menyukai panggilan Yoru untuknya. Walaupun Yoru adalah putranya. Putra tiri, namun ia tak mau muluk-muluk untuk membuat Yoru mengakuinya sebagai ibunya juga meminta Yoru memanggilnya ibu. Lagipula dia baru saja bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tidak lucu kan, kalau tiba-tiba ada orang asing datang di kehidupanmu lalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai ibu?.

"Ini.. silahkan diminum.."

"Terimakasih Ino."

Ino mengulas senyum melihat Temari menyesap sedikit teh buatannya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Sekian lama Temari menghilang tak pelak meninggalkan rasa bersalah tersendiri buat Ino. Sungguh ia tak pernah sekalipun berniat merebut Shikamaru darinya dulu. Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi istri keduanya? Jawabannya sangat sederhana. Karena aku mencintainya. Ya.. Ino mencintai Shikamaru. Dan ketika ia punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Shikamaru, kenapa tak ia manfaatkan?. Itulah manusia. Terkadang masalah perasaan menjadi alasan yang mendasari seseorang dalam berbuat sesuatu. Manusiawi. Ino mengakui bahwa ia mungkin munafik. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai perebut suami orang dan tak mau menyakiti orang lain. Tapi dalam hatinya ia begitu berharap untuk menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai miliknya. Sekalipun ia harus berusaha membuang rasa kasihan dan kepeduliannya terhadap wanita lain. Dan nyatanya ia benar telah merebut suami orang, dan juga menghalangi keberadaan orang lain.

"Ino.."

Penjelajahan fikirannya terusik oleh panggilan Temari. Ino tersenyum kikuk guna menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Ya?"

"hm... maaf Ino.. jika kehadiranku ini membuatmu tidak nyaman.."

Ungkap Temari dengan nada bersalah. Padahal sekarang ia sudah punya jawaban atas permintaan Shikamaru beberapa tahun silam. Ia telah benar-benar mengukuhkan hatinya untuk kembali pada Shikamaru. Tetapi kemantapannya terkikis begitu saja dikarenakan perasaan tidak tega pada Ino. Terlebih Ino sudah memiliki seorang putra. Tak terlintas sama sekali dalam otaknya akan hal ini. Rumit. Semuanya menjadi rumit. Tidak mungkin ia yang sudah menjadi istri durhaka, yang telah melalaikan tugasnya sebagai istri dari Nara Shikamaru dengan tidak ada rasa malu mendatangi istri muda suaminya dan ingin menyatakan keputusannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan sebagai suami-istri dengan Shikamaru. Tidak. Temari tidak sejahat itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali, kak Temari."

Pelupuk mata Temari tergenangi oleh luapan air mata. Ia tidak kuat menahan air matanya mendengar pengakuan Ino. Ternyata Ino memiliki hati yang lebih kuat dariku. Batin Temari.

Dahi Yoru mengernyit, otak jeniusnya berusaha menggali hipotesa dari apa yang dibicarakan 2 wanita itu. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti bahwa masalah Ino dan Shikamaru ada keterkaitan dengan Temari.

"Maafkan aku Ino.. Aku wanita tak tahu diri."

Aku Temari, bahunya bergetar pelan. Ia menangis, namun tak sampai terisak.

grebbb

Ino menangis terisak memeluk Temari.

"Tidak kak. Aku yang sudah tidak tahu diri hadir dalam kehidupan kalian. Aku jahat kak...hiks..Aku sudah jahat membuat kakak menderita..hiks.."

Memejamkan mata, meredakan sedikit kepedihannya, "sudahlah, jangan menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Aku tahu kalau kamu wanita yang baik Ino."

Ucap Temari bijak.

"Tapi..."

"Hhushhhh..."

Temari menahan ucapan Ino lantas menggeleng.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi sudah digariskan sedemikian rupa. Ini sudah takdir kita. Namun akhir yang bagaimana, kita sebagai manusia yang harus berusaha untuk menjangkau jalan terbaik. Kita sama-sama wanita. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Kita hanya 2 wanita yang mencintai pria yang sama. Dan kita tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak rasa cinta itu...Sekarang aku tahu... Jadi... Aku akan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Shikamaru tetap bersamamu. Bahagia bersama anak kalian."

Menggulirkan matanya pada Yoru. Temari melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak. Kita yang akan bahagia bersama. Bukan aku, Yoru dan Shikamaru. Tapi aku, kak Temari, Yoru, dan Shikamaru."

Kata Ino tegas. Dari nada bicaranya tidak tampak keraguan sama sekali. Sebelumnya Ino memang sudah menyadari, bahwa hal seperti ini suatu saat akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Di mana mereka harus menentukan pilihan mana yang harus diambil. Dan inilah yang Ino pilih. Menghiraukan sedikit rasa sesaknya demi kebahagiaan bersama. Ia tidak mau ada yang tersakiti lagi. Cukup sekali saja ia melucutkan panah pada hati Temari.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

/

Empat orang manusia saling tertawa renyah. Tak ada beban. Shikamaru memandang lengan kanan dan kirinya yang digelayuti bergantian. Tersenyum. Bahagia sekali ia, Nara Temari.. Nara Ino.. 2 wanita yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Ditambah kehadiran Nara Yoru di tengah mereka. Seakan lengkap sudah kebahagiannya.

"Ayah..ibu Ino...ibu Temari.. Lihat tuh.. ada balon terbang.. Wah,,, cantik sekali.."

Mata aquamarine turunan Ino pada Yoru berkilat senang. Sementara ketiga orang dewasa di sisinya tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?merepotkan."

Keluh Yoru.

Shikamaru mendelik tak suka. Itu trademarknya. Kenapa ditiru begitu saja?

"Ayolah.. Yoru kan anakmu sendiri Shikamaru. Masa masalah trademark bodoh begitu saja kau permasalahkan?"

Jelas saja Shikamaru makin mendelik pada Temari.

"Kau mau membela atau menghina?merepotkan."

Lagi-lagi Ino tertawa menyaksikan tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Kalian sama-sama merepotkan. hahaha.."

Dan ShikaTema yang tengah beradu ejekan serentak memandang Ino yang tertawa lepas.

Shikamaru menggandeng jemari Temari, menuntunnya pada Ino dan Yoru. Lengannya terentang kemudian memeluk 3 orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Haha.. hidup ini begitu merepotkan." Shikamaru menatap arakan awan di langit.

' terimakasih Tuhan. Telah memberikan mereka yang berharga bagiku '

Owari...

A/N : my first Shikatema fic. Akhirnya selesai sudah buat sequelnya. Tadinya sih aku emang gak ada niat buat fic ini jadi MC. Tapi berhubung ada kesempatan... Kubuat sequel aja..walaupun dengan bahasa dan penulisan yang masih amburadul. Hope you like it readers...#tebarkiss...$$%$%#kaburrr


End file.
